Royal Guard
The''' Royal Guard''' is the land component of Brunant's armed forces. The Royal Guard is has existed for over 500 years and was historically an important military in the Mediterranean region. Nowadays the Guard fills a largely smaller role, but is still well-trained in order to deal with any issue. It is headed by General Gabriel Styler. History Predecessors and early history The first military units in Brunant were seen during the War of Independence in 1427. They were mostly conscripted men from Brunant. Later on, Swiss mercenaries were hired by the republicans to fight the better trained Venetians. During the time of the Brunanter Republic men there was not much need for a standing army, although men were occasionally recruited from the regions to serve in the military. The Royal Guard itself was founded in 1482 as a guard to the Royal Family and the King. The Guard became a true military with the establishment of the Veldwachter (Field guards) in 1517. Modeled on the Swiss Guards and Landsknecht, the Veldwachter were professional soldiers who led the army into battle, ahead of the cavalry and infantry. Many of these served as mercenaries in Europe and were involved in the ill-fated Invasion of Rose Island in 1533, as well as in the fight against corsair pirates. World War I In February 1915, Brunant declared war on German for various reasons, primarily the invasion of Belgium. Brunanter troops were sent to France in March and April 1915. 1600 soldiers were sent, with 1200 going to Artois in France and 400 to Ypres in Belgium. The first Brunanter action occurred on 9 May 1915, during the Second Battle of Artois. At Artois the gains were early on and minimal, and by June there were 520 dead and 208 injured. At Ypres the situation was even more dire. At Second Ypres, the 400 Brunanters took part in action at Frezenberg and Bellewaarde. At Frezenberg the 150 Brunanters fought bravely but there were only 36 survivors. At Bellewaarde there were 250 soldiers. On 24 May, the Germans launched a gas attack followed by rapid attacks. The Brunanters became unable to defend their positions and only nine soldiers survived, most from the infamous Company 8. For the rest of 1915 Brunant did not send more troops, as a consequence of such high casualties. In April 1916, 2500 enlisted soldiers were sent to France. Their first action was at the Battle of Albert, the opening stage of the ill-fated Battle of the Somme. On 1st July there were some 780 Brunanter casualties with many dead mowed down by machine-gun fire. By the 13th there were 1500 casualties, including 815 dead. Subsequent action on the Somme would occur in September at the Battle of Flers-Courcelette, where another 600 would be injured or killed. The remaining troops were sent back to Brunant in November and December. No further Brunanter troops would be sent to Europe until the summer of 1917. 2800 men were in Europe and their first action was at the Battle of Poelcappelle in October 9. 620 men died that day but there were only 118 wounded. The Brunanters spent the winter at Ypres and Saw action again in April 1918 (Battle of the Lys, during the German's Spring Offensive. A further 860 soldiers were killed (plus 450 injured) during April, after which the survivors were sent home. In total 6900 soldiers served overseas, with nearly 4000 dead. This was the highest casualty rate in any war for Brunant, not even surpassed during World War II. World War II When Germany invaded Brunant in May 1941, the Royal Guard was tasked with Brunant's defense. But, the Germans advanced rapidly and overwhelmed all defenses. Much of the troops in Cape Cross Parish surrendered but most of the guard went south and was evacuated on naval and other ships to Alexandria, Egypt. This bold "Escape to Egypt", right under the German's noses was seen as a moral victory and morale-booster, as some 9,800 soldiers were able to escape, including their commander, General Frederick Schiller. In Alexandria, the Brunanters were idle a few months, but were called up to participate in Operation Crusader. They marched through Egypt and Libya and joined British and allied troops in the relief of the Tobruk siege. They were active in the back-and-forth action in North Africa throughout 1941 through 1943, including the successful Second Battle of El Alamein. In late 1942, the Brunanters were linked up with the British First Army (also made up of U.S. and Free French forces) to participate in the Tunisian campaign. By May 1943, when Axis forces surrendered in Tunisia, some 980 Brunanter soldiers had died and 1080 were injured. For the next year, the Brunanters were back at Alexandria. As a prelude to further operations in Europe, some 3000 American soldiers and 1000 Brunanters (from Alexandria) were used for the liberation of Brunant in July 1944. Barely a month after the invasion of Normandy, German defenses were lightened up and upon landfall the resistance rose up to actively fight the Germans. Following the rapid liberation, the remaining troops in Egypt were called upon to participate in Operation Dragoon, the invasion of France from the south. 5000 Brunanters took part in the initial invasions at Alpha Beach, near Cavalaire-sur-Mer. Linking up with U.S. troops, they advanced to Avignon and by September were in Lyon, which they were told to secure and defend in case of German counter-attacks. Out of Brunant's participants, there were only 478 dead and 490 wounded. In early December the troops were sent back to Brunant, in time for Christmas. Recent history Since World War II, the Royal Guard has not engaged in any active fighting. During the height of the Cold War, Brunant set up the Intelligence Office to deal with any threats. The guard has been reduced in numbers, but with better equipment and technology available is much better prepared for action. From 2003 to 2008, some 350 Brunanter guardspeople went to Afghanistan alongside German troops to work on military strategy, training with Afghans and primarily communications, as part of the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council. Brunanters were stationed in Kunduz Province and were focused on non-combat roles. Despite this Brunanters had to engage Taliban insurgents on several occasions during the period. One Brunanter, Sergeant David Barnes was killed during an exchange of fire on the night of June 3rd, 2006. Two others soldiers were injured between 2003 and 2008, one by an exploding mine. There was talk of returning to Afghanistan in 2010 or 2011 but the chance is not likely now. The Guard See also: Composition of Royal Guard There are presently 4570 members of the guard, including some 2500 reservists. All are extremely highly trained. Their usual uniform is a blue Parade Costume. However, they also have state-of the art camouflage uniforms with the latest weapons and technology to assist them. They are an extremely efficient army, and it is said that "one brave man has the strength of five regular men". The guards have very rigorous and intense training for 2 years. Initial Requirements *Over 5', over 110 pounds and under 250 pounds. *The ability to max out at at least 180 benching and 250 dead-lift. *The sucessful untimed completion of an initial 30k run with 80 lbs. of equipment. Participants are not allowed to rest for a total of more than fifteen minutes. *The ability to swim 750 meters freestyle without equipment. *EMT-I/99 certified. *Prior experience with rifles and a general understanding of marksmanship. *At the age of 18 or older on day when application is filed. *Completed school with a GPA of 3.4 or higher. *Passes (higher than a 92%) a 200-question multiple-choice test in under an hour. Questions include logic, estimation, knowledge of world history, current events, and economics. *Needs to be bilingual in English and Dutch, and have some knowledge of a third language. *Has written statements from four family members and two friends stating that the volunteer has good intentions, is not a danger to society, and is loyal to the Kingdom of Brunant. Equipment The Royal Guard is primarily a ceremonial unit, but they utilize highly advanced techniques and weaponry to defeat outside threats when needed. Their primary firearm used when on combat or guard detail is the SCAR-L, produced by Belgian company FN Herstal. They also utilize the heavier SCAR-H on certain occasions, such as when they are used to supplement light machine guns or for use as a Designated Marksman Rifle. The M-21 variant of the M-14 assault rifle is the primary weapon of the squad marksman, however. This is due to its relatively low cost and a long record of sucess, as well as a high degree of accuracy within the 50-400-meter range that Designated Marksmen are expected to excel at. Several models of sidearms are used, but the primary service piece is the HK P30. Vehicles *ATCM Structure The Royal Guard is composed of two regiments, one active and one reserve. The 1st Regiment includes three heavy infantry battalions, one mechanized/mobile unit, a light infantry unit (Jaegers) and special forces (AMTACT). Each battalion is further divided into companies of around 400 people. Armed Forces Headquarters-Royal Guard *1st Regiment (Active): 4570 **'1st Battalion': 1000 ***1st Infantry Company "Cygnus": 250 ***5th Light Infantry Company "Eridanus": 250 ***8th Infantry Company "Circinus": 200 ***9th Infantry Company "Gemini": 200 ***10th Artillery Company "Lira": 200 **'2nd Battalion': 1000 ***2nd Infantry Company "Mars": 250 ***12th Infantry Company "Leo": 250 ***15th Infantry Company "Hydra": 250 ***17th Infantry Company "Pegasus": 250 **'3rd Battalion': 1000 ***4th Infantry Company "Royal Grenadiers": 280 ***6th Infantry Company "Libra": 250 ***7th Infantry Company "Pictor": 200 ***11th Artillery Company "Scorpius": 200 ***24th Policing Company "Royal Gendarmerie": 70 **'4th Battalion' (Mechanized): 970 ***5th Armoured Company "Queen's Dragoons": 250 ***16th Armoured Company "Vergos de Bryas": 200 ***18th Engineers Company "Brezonde": 220 ***25th Armoured Company: 150 ***26th Logistics Company "Grijzestad": 150 **'5th Battalion': (Jaegers): 400 ***30th Infantry Company "Orion": 150 ***31st Infantry Company: 150 ***32nd Armoured Company: 100 **'6th Battalion': (AMTACT + Household Guards): 180 ***34th Special Company "Amphibious Tactical Force": 100 ***27th Policing Company "Household Guards": 80 *2nd Regiment (Reserve): 2500 **'7th Battalion' (inactive): 850 ***13th Infantry Company "Serpens": 200 ***18th Infantry Company "Andromeda": 200 ***19th Infantry Company "Venus": 200 ***28th Infantry Company: 250 **'8th Battalion' (inactive): 850 ***29th Artillery Company: 200 ***14th Infantry Company "Jupiter": 200 ***20th Infantry Company: 250 ***21st Logistics Company "Donderstad": 200 **'9th Battalion' (inactive): 800 ***3rd Infantry Company "House Guards": 250 ***23rd Artillery Company: 200 ***22nd Infantry Company: 200 ***33rd Infantry Company: 150 Ranks *Private: the lowest rank in the army. all trainees, whether officers or not have this rank in training. *Sergeant: Commands a squad of twelve men. *Warrant Officer: An officer who works outside of a squad in a specialized field, ie a sniper, ordinance disposal, translator, etc. *Lieutenant: Commands platoon. In the Jaeger battalion, commands a squad. *Captain: Commands a company. In the Jaeger battalion, he commands a platoon. *Major: Commands a battalion. *Colonel: In charge of a regiment *General: There is only one General, commanding all the troops in Brunant. This is an administrative rank, as section commanders have direct control over their troops. Generals serve to direct strategy, create plans, execute logistics and transportation, etc. *Marshal: the highest military position of the Royal Guard, though the King or Queen as Head of the Armed forces is considered to be within this rank. Private.png|Private Corporal.png|Sergeant Warrant Officer.png|Warrant Officer Lieutenant.png|Lieutenant Captain.png|Captain Major.png|Major Colonel.png|Colonel General.png|General Marshal Insignia.png|Marshal Category:Military Category:Royal Guard